Saved Me 2
by Lord Fluffy's Mate
Summary: i couldn't think of a good title so sorry if it doesn't really make sense..naruto is at the park alone wondering why every1 hates him when he meets a girl named kagome hehe i stink at summaries to.....


**DISCLAIMER:****i do ****not**** own inuyasha or naruto because if i did kagome would be a b.a ninja!!!**

**L.F.M: i am new at this so take it easy on me & help me out here!! Oh yea & the whole story is in Naruto's P.O.V**

**Saved Me**

Six year old Naruto Uzumaki walked down the streets of Konoha all by himself, trying to ignore all the hate-filled glares and harmful words being sent his way.

"Why do they hate me?I've never done anything to them before..."Naruto whispered to himself trying to keep his tears from falling.

_Bump_ Naruto looked down towards his leg where a small blue ball rested, but when he was about to pick it up he heard the bushes rustling then a small _thud_ when a girl with long black silky looking hair and about his age, if not a little younger, tumbled out of the bush and fell flat on her face."_Ow...huh?"_the girl said when she spotted him she slowly walked over to him all of a sudden looking very shy.

"Umm hi have you seen a bl-Oh there it is!!!,"she ran over and grabbed the ball and held it close to her, she looked up at him with a huge adorable smile & a tiny little blush and said "Hi my name is Kagome!!What's yours?"

Naruto was very surprised & confused with what she said and without realizing it he blurted out,"Why aren't you running away or calling me names?!"

Kagome had a confused look on her face"Why would i do that you seem very nice to me?"she said.

"I don't know but everyone else does so why would you be different..."Naruto said looking down

"Because i believe everyone should have a chance at being happy"

Naruto looked up and smiled a true smile at her"Really?""Yup,and you know what kitty-kun?"Naruto blinked a couple of times at his new nickname "I'm gonna be your best friend."

_6 years later_

_Still Naruto P.O.V._

It's been six years since then and me and Kagome have been inseperable much to Kagome's fanclub's displeasure."Hey Kitty-kun what do you want to eat??"

"RAMEN!!!" I yelled, her response was one of her beautiful melodic laughs.(if you haven't caught on,Naruto has fallen for kagome)"_still laughing _Why do I even ask?"

'_How am i gonna ask her? What if-_'Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by Kagome's voice"Kitty-kun are you all right??You seemed kind of out of it right now"

"I'm alright Gome-chan nothing to worry about"he smiled at her trying to convince her."Naruto i'm not stupid I know there's something wrong" she narrowed her eyes at him.

Naruto blushed "Well umm you see uhhh"Kagome rolled her eyes at him "Come on kitty spit it out you know you want-"she was interupted when Naruto said,"WILLYOUGOOUTWITHME?!(will you go out with me?!)"-to",she blushed when she finally realized what he said,"Naruto?"she said softly.Naruto looked down sad & embarassed "I'm sorry i shouldn't..."he tried running away but she grabbed his arm"Naruto,Yes"Naruto looked so shocked right now but he was also filled relief "Really?"she smiled"Really"

--------------------------------------------------------_10 years later-------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Naruto look!! A shooting star!! Make a wish!!"_Kagome made her wish but i definately don't need it i already have her and she's all I need..._

Kagome smiled at him "Did you make a wish Kitty-kun?""I don't need to because i already have you"

"You really mean that? Thats so sweet Naruto"

"Kagome look" Naruto pointed in front of them where there were beautiful fireflies that said _Kagome Will You Marry Me?_Naruto silently thanked Shino for helping him with this.

_"_Yes!!Yes!Yes! of course i will!!!"

"Kagome you saved me, you brought me happiness, and brought me hope i love you Kagome"By now Kagome was in tears"I love you to Naruto"

---------------------------------------------------------------_THE END-----------------------------------------------------------------_

L.F.M.:Well i hope you like it & i know it was bad but i'm new and i'll get better with both flames & good reviews.

**P.S You don't really need to review **

**P.S.S I edited some of this not much but i still did :P**


End file.
